


almost unreal

by iwatobiaquarium (daleked)



Series: Almost Unreal [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I have some major beans to spill,” Genji says, and tosses his bag on the floor. “Except that I’ve probably been banned from going over to my brother’s place for dinner any more. Oh, hi, Hana.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	almost unreal

**Author's Note:**

> I was tamely into Overwatch but then I saw [Ryu's art](http://ryuichifoxe.tumblr.com/post/147836157832/posted-this-to-twitter-figured-i-should-put-it) and fell so deep into this hell that I might never get out again.

“I have some major beans to spill,” Genji says, and tosses his bag on the floor. “Except that I’ve probably been banned from going over to my brother’s place for dinner any more. Oh, hi, Hana.”

Hana frowns, looking up at him briefly before her eyes return to the screen. “What’s up?” She’s grinding levels on some video game again, Genji notes, and collapses on the lower bunk. Lucio pats him on the back sadly, still messing with remixing tracks on his MacBook.

“It’s okay, you can stay. Our date nights don’t really go anywhere,” Lucio says, as though this is some measure of comfort. “Hana mostly wrecks my console and screams at 13 year old boys.”

Hana turns to peck Lucio on the cheek. “Only when they ask to see my chest,” she says demurely, and goes back to punching buttons. “You know that we could totally do this in my room on my sweet-ass PC, but you wanna hang out here.”

“Your room smells like the inside of a Dorito bag,” Lucio says incredulously. “One time I put my hand on the floor and it came up crusted in orange dust.”

Hana wipes the floor with her opponent. “That was one time, you big baby.”

“More importantly,” Genji interrupts, because the way they were talking sounded like a comfortable argument that had happened before and would happen many times in the future over and over again. Plus, he has to share the trauma. “I met my brother’s new flatmate.”

“I saw your tweet. Mmm, cowboys,” Hana laughs, and Lucio elbows her.

Genji sits up, slouching against the wall. “My parents would totally flip if they knew Hanzo was living with an actor.”

“Especially the lead of _High Noon_ ,” Lucio says, and his eyes shine. “Okay, but seriously. What happened?”

+

“You have to start taking school more seriously,” Hanzo says, ladling curry onto a plate of rice. “You’re already twenty--”

“In _March_ ,” Genji says spitefully, but remains seated at the table. He might not like the weekly lecture, but Hanzo’s cooking is worth the nagging he sits through. “I have a 3.6 GPA. That’s better than some of my classmates. Not all of us can maintain a perfect 4.0.”

Hanzo puts the plate of curry in front of Genji. “I studied hard.”

Genji narrows his eyes at Hanzo. “I’m studying hard too.” Hanzo raises his hands in the air halfway, a gentle conceding, and Genji returns to attacking his shrimp curry. But it’s annoying. Really annoying.

When he finishes eating, Genji sets his spoon down. “I miss Tokyo.”

Hanzo nods. “I know. But they felt that you joining me here would be beneficial. And it has been. You’re much more outgoing here than at your last school.”

“I liked Buddhist Studies,” Genji says, and feels that familiar tightening in his chest whenever he thinks about his old university, crumbling and held together by nothing more than the strength of their beliefs. “I really did.”

“But taking Law here would really help the family,” Hanzo says firmly, and before Genji can stand up and cry foul-- _it’s always about the family, what about what I want?_ \-- the door swings open.

“Hey, baby,” McCree says, and Genji’s eyebrows disappear into his hairline.

“Who’s this?” They ask at the same time, and Hanzo flushes ever so slightly.

“Genji, I took on a flatmate. Living in this city is expensive, though it does have its perks. This is Jesse McCree.” Genji is out of his seat in a flash, shaking McCree’s hand. 

“No way. I finished the last episode of High Noon last night. Me and my roommate Lucio totally marathoned it the moment Netflix said go. You’re so cool! Can you really aim that well?”

McCree grins. “Thanks, kid. And yeah. I hunted as a kid and I spent the past six months in a gun range learning to shoot for real.”

“I gotta tweet this,” Genji says, pulling out his phone, and turns to Hanzo. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Hanzo clears his throat. “I didn’t want to distract you from your studies.”

“He would’ve found out sooner or later, baby,” McCree says, and his smile is positively filthy as he walks over to Hanzo and kisses his forehead. “I gotta go freshen up before dinner.” He vanishes in the direction of the bedrooms.

“I didn’t make your share of dinner!” Hanzo yells after him. “You should have texted me first!”

Genji folds his arms. “So you’re totally dating a man?”

“He is just affectionate,” Hanzo replies delicately. “I have the family duty to produce an heir, first and foremost.”

Genji takes in his brother’s state, and the way he can’t quite make eye contact. “So you’re just fuck buddies, then.”

“ _Shimada Genji_ ,” Hanzo hisses, face fully red now, and Genji laughs.

“Great talk we had today, brother. Thank you for dinner. I gotta go like, now, and I hope you didn’t have sex on the dining table, but tell McCree I said hi.”

+

“-- Then I hightailed it out of there, because we took judo as kids and if Hanzo could reach me he would have _ryu ga waga teki wo kurau’_ d my ass into next Sunday.”

Lucio’s mouth is hanging open. “So... Wait, your brother’s boyfriend is--”

“Called it,” Hana says. She finally puts the controller down. “I saw your brother when he came to drop your laundry off in the first sem. I was like, he’s gay, and I’m totally right.” Lucio goes to elbow her again, but she catches his arm and leans on his shoulder comfortably, tugging and arranging his arm around her shoulders instead. “This was too obvious.”

“ _Seriously_ ,” Lucio complains, but she nuzzles closer and he gives in. “At least you have some stuff to counter with if Hanzo starts grilling you about school again?”

Genji grins. “Yeah, totally.”

Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iwatobio) or [tumblr](http://iwatobiaquarium.tumblr.com/).


End file.
